The present disclosure relates to an inkjet recording apparatus.
In an inkjet recording apparatus for forming an image by an inkjet system, a second storage part such as a sub ink tank may be provided on an ink supply path from a first storage part such as an ink container to an ejection part such as a recording head. For example, in this type of inkjet recording apparatus, the amount of ink supplied from the first storage part to the second storage part is controlled such that the surface of the ink stored in the second storage part is at a predetermined level lower than an ink ejection port of the ejection part. This allows the water pressure of the ink in the ejection part to be adjusted, so that leakage of the ink from the ink ejection port, and backflow of the ink from the ejection part to the second storage part, are prevented.